


A little bit of love

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20





	A little bit of love

He loved her, He loved her so much it hurts. A pain In his heart when ever she Smiled, He grew dizzy When she laughed. She was his light, and he was Her King. He loved her ever since He saw her. It took years,But he finally asked her out, she loved him back. When ever they could they would Hug. Sometimes Charlie Would sneak Into her cabin and they would Sit on the roof, Where they hugged and Kissed. Both were happy until He had to go, He had to go and Help with the war. She sobbed and Hit him, Until he wrapped his large arms around her and Said "Ill come back." Over and over Into her hair. He felt her tears soak his shirt, He knew deep down that he wouldn't come back. But he wasn't gonna tell her that. He told Her that he loved her, That she was His princess and He wouldn't ever leave her. She nodded and Charlie said "I have a gift for you when I come back." "I want to go with you." She said,Her voice was cracking. He nodded and smiled, then his princess kissed him-for the last time- and ran off. He almost broke down but never less Left to get Percy. The whole time he was thinking "You gave to come back, You will NOT die." When he got caught He knew what to do. As his hand went to his watch he thought "Im sorry Princess." His last image was Selena Sitting on the dock, Her hair Over her shoulder as She held back a laugh, Her smile even beating the Sun. 

She didn't believe him, She couldn't face the truth though, She wanted to believe him but She knew the risks. It was likely He would die. She kissed him for the last time and Ran off. She cried For hours when she found out,Her king was dead. Nothing could make her feel better. When The Ares Cabin followed her into Battle, She thought of her King, Her Charlie. When the acid hit her She was proud, She proved that Her cabin- the cabin of Love could fight. As she closed her eyes on The mortal world they called Earth she thought of Her King. Charlie, I want to see you.

When both The female and Male opened their eyes, They were in each other arms. "My princess." Charlie Coked out as Selena hugged him. "My king." She said, her Tears Covering her beautiful Smile. "My princess." He began and Bent down on one knee. They could be together forever now. He brought a small box out of His pocket and said "My princess, I love you until the stars end. My heart Pumps for you and you only. Let spend Entiry together." He opened it and Put the ring on his Princess finger. They both started to cry as Selina said "I love you." 

Later on, on the shores of the Place for Heroes, They kissed and Welcomed each other.


End file.
